Micah's Married Life
by DragonEmperror2810
Summary: A story that consists of one-shots about Micah's life after marriage. Every new chapters features lemons between him and one of the female Sharance villagers.


**My first M-Rated Fanfiction for Rune Factory 3. Two reasons why I create this story: **

**(1) There is too many Yaoi story for Rune Factory 3.**

**(2) All the time that I've spent on reading M-Rated Fanfic had made my imagination go overload and I had to release some of them before I go crazy.**

**Enjoy**

**Micah X Raven**

It was another one of the chilly night in Sharance village, the cold wind forced everyone to stay inside their homes for the sake of warmth. Everyone except for me, that is. From on one of the balcony of the Sharance tree, I gazed at the scenery of the whole village. No matter how many times I looked at it, I couldn't help but be amazed by it's beautiful scenery. My original home was supposed to be at Gaius' workshop but after I got married, I moved into my new place which is inside the Sharance tree.

A pair of strong arms snaked around my waist but instead of resisting, I let them as they belong to the one whom I loved. "Something the matter, Raven?" Micah asked in a hushed tone closely to my ear, his voice alone made my whole heart melt.

Smiling, I turned around, wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "It's nothing, my love." I replied with a smile. "Just had a lot of things in my mind, that's all."

"Oh really, what's it about?" He asked out of curiosity as he tightened the embrace.

"Not gonna tell about it."

"Aw, why not?" Micah let out a cute pout at this and I couldn't help but giggled in return.

"It's a girl's secret, that's why."

"Fine." He said in defeat. "Anyway, let's get inside; the weather is getting cold."

Nodding, we both released the hug before going into the house.

Upon entering, we were both greeted by the warmth that was emanating from the fire place which Micah had just recently built right after I moved in. Despite my complaints on saying that it was not necessary, he still insisted on building it along with several other daily necessities.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said as he slowly took my fur-collared trench coat before hanging it on of the coat hanger.

"Thank you." I said back shyly. Once he was done, he took off his wooly vest, revealing his perfectly-built body and hang in on another one before doing the same thing with his tool belt. All the while, I blushed as I stared at him. "Like what you see?"

"S-Shut up." I said with a totally-redden face, causing him to chuckle back in response. Walking towards the couch that was situated near the fire place, he sat on it before pulling me onto his lap. I blushed an even more darker shades of red at this but instead of moving away, I snuggled and leaned onto him; relinquishing the heat that was coming from both his body and as well as the fire place.

For a moment, none of us said anything; we simply welcomed each other's companies. With nothing to do, Micah stroke my hair with his hands delicately. "Micah…" I started. "What are you doing?"

"You have a very soft hair." He complimented before taking a sniff from a few strands of my hair. "With a very nice scent too."

Hearing his statement gave me an idea. "Oh, and if I may, what does my hair smell like?"

Though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was smirking. "Do I get a reward if I answered your question correctly?" He asked.

Putting a finger under my chin, I pretended to think about it. "Maybe…" That was all he need before he nuzzled his face into my hair. I held back the urge to giggle as his breathing tickles my neck.

"So…what does my hair smell like?" I repeated after a few minutes have passed.

There was a moment of pause before he spoke, "Well for starters, there's the faint smell of sand which proves the fact you had just went to the Sol Terrano dessert a while ago…"

"Mmmhmm."

"Accompanied by the scent of the strawberry-scented shampoo that you often use when you were in shower."

"Mmmhmm."

"And let's not forget your favorite Floral Bouquet cologne." He ended. "So, were my answers correct?"

"Hmm…you're answers are all correct but…"

"But what?"

"You missed another one."

"I did?" He asked and I could easily tell that he was pondering about this very hard. "What did I miss?"

"You forgot my Scentless Cologne." After adding two and two together, realization finally dawn on him and I burst out laughing.

"Wha—"He said in disbelief. "But a Scentless Cologne smells like…nothing at all!"

"Exactly." I retorted back with a smile.

"Why are you using that cologne anyway?" He whined back.

"Alright, alright fine." I finally said. "Since you were able to tell me majority of the answers, I'll give you your reward."

Getting off him for a brief moment, I positioned myself on his lap once again only this time I was facing him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I gave him my 'reward' and pressed my lips against his. Like a candle light being blew out, Micah's anger subsided; he wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the kiss back to me with equal affection.

After minutes of making love, we both pulled away for the sake of oxygen. "Did you like it?" I panted as we both rested our forehead together.

"Do I like it? I loved it!" He replied back with a wide grin on his face.

"That's good to know." Before any of us knew about it, both of us resumed the kiss only this time it was more…heated.

Opening his mouth to breath, I used this moment of opportunity and insert my tongue into his mouth. Just like a dance, our tongues flicked with each other in perfect sync and coordination. While we were making love, I could feel his hand slowly going lower and lower until he was holding my butt cheeks. "Pervert." I muttered with a beet-red face as we both parted.

Micah simply let out an innocent smile before squeezing them both, causing me to yelp in surprise on his sudden action. "Almost everyone in this whole world has a naughty side within them."

"Does that include me as well?" I asked in a mock serious tone, pretending to look offended.

"Remembering back the first day of our honeymoon, I'd say yes, yes you are."

"If that's the case, why do you say we do it once more?" I asked him in a seductive tone.

No words were exchanged after that, Micah simply lifted me bridal-style before bringing both of us to the bed. Along the way, we took off our clothes one by one and by the time we were there, Micah was left only with his tan-colored boxers while I was clad in my black bra and panties. Once I found myself lay on the soft bed, Micah followed suit and slowly crawled on top of me.

Once again, there was a moment of silence as we both stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Deciding to take the first initiative, he leaned closer to several parts of my neck and softly nibbles on them, leaving multiple love marks as he did so. A moan escapes my lips and it drives him to go further. Moving his arms around back, he fumbles around with my bra. A few moments had passed when I felt the bra loosening, indicating that he had succeeded in unclasping them.

After tossing the bra away, I shivered as I felt the winter's chill brushing against my exposed skin but that all soon change when he engulfed the already-hardened nipple of my left breast into his warm mouth while he fondling the other one using his free hand. With him messing around the two of my most sensitive spots, I let out a moan of complete pleasure. As he proceeds on doing so, I could feel something hard poking at my inner thigh.

"A-Ah Micah," Micah stopped his 'magic' for a mere moment, switched position and sucked on the other one; giving it the same treatment as the other one before.

"You love it don't you, my love?" He asked sensuously as he focused his gaze on me once again.

"Y-Yes, I do." I admitted honestly with my eyes half-closed.

Smiling, he began trailing kisses between my cleavages, down to the stomach where he had a temporary pit stop at my belly button until finally, he reached my waistline but before he could go any further, I stopped him. "What gives?" he asked in a disappointed tone.

"You haven't took off your boxers yet." I said. "It's only a fair trade. You take off my bra so I was expecting you to do something of equal value."

With a chuckle, he slowly stood up on the bed all the while making the bed creaked. Slowly and painfully, he took off the last remains of his clothing articles and thus, presenting to me (and only me, that is) his fully-erected manhood.

I could feel my womanhood getting wet at the sight of his magnificent tool. Going into all fours, I slowly crawled closer to him and took his throbbing member into my hand. "R-Raven…" He gasped as I began stroking along its shaft. Obviously, he loved it as much as I love him sucking my breast and I bet he's going to love what I'm going to do next.

Kissing the cap of his cock, I engulfed his whole length into my mouth, wrapped my tongue around it and began bobbing my head back and forth. The method alone caused him to let out groans of pleasure and he pressed the back of my head, urging me to go deeper in which I happily oblige in doing so.

We both continued the process for a few minutes when Micah spoke, "Raven…I'm going to…" While he was in the middle of his talk, I squeezed his testis which caused him to release his load sooner than expected. Fortunately, I didn't mind this at all and welcome it instead. Before swallowing, I took my time and relinquished the salty taste of his thick cum before swallowing them all whole. Several drops of cum dripped onto my bare chest but I managed to wipe them all clean.

"That was amazing." He joked. "I'll never get tired of that."

Not saying anything, I lay down the bed on my back with both my legs raised high. Confused by my action, I elaborated: "Weren't you about to do something to me?" With no need to be ordered twice, Micah wasted no more time and slid my panties off down my legs before having the same fate as the rest of our clothes.

"Ready?" He asked as he adjusted his length to my vagina.

I nodded. "Just…be gentle." I pleaded. Micah simply smiled and gave me a brief kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry, I will." And he did. Slowly, he inserted his cock all the while glancing at my facial expression for any sign of pain. I winced a bit when his whole length finally went in, it's not that it hurt; it's just that I'm still not used to the 'size'. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

A minute after the pain subsided, I began moving my hips slightly. Micah, who sensed this, began moving as well. A moan escaped from both our lips when he pulled his cock out and plunged it inside once again. "Aaah Raven, you're…so…tight." He gasped as he picked up speed.

Unfortunately, the amount of pleasure I received had me lost for words. The sensation as he moved his piece of meat in and out of my pussy was so amazing that my brain had stopped functioning a while ago. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I captured him for another kiss while our hips continued pounding each other.

A few minutes after that, I could feel myself reaching my limits. "M-Micah, I-I'm about to come s-soon…" I said to my lover.

Micah let out a weak smile, it seems he too was about to reach his climax. "Let's…come together…then." He said as he started increasing his pace and we did. With a groan coming from my lover and a scream from me, we both released ourselves.

With a suppressed thud, I collapsed on the bed while Micah lay down beside me, completely drained. While we were both trying to regain back our breathing, I could feel the warmth sensation of his sperm coming from inside my womb. Smiling, I snuggled closer to him and he welcomed it.

"I wonder if we'll get a child after this." It took a while for me to realize that I had spoken it out loud. As a reply, Micah pulled me into a tight embrace.

"If we did, then I'll be the luckiest guy ever in the world." He whispered into my left ear, causing me to blush.

"No, you're wrong." I whispered back after I processed what he just said. "We'll both be the luckiest couple ever in the world."

**For the next chapter, I'm planning on making either Micah X Shara or Micah X Sakuya. Review me on which story you people want me to make and I will. I'll also accept other pairings if that's what you people want except for Collette, Marian and also Carmen since I'm not really a fan of them. **


End file.
